


Reaction Formation: Cerpen

by ShiroSylthfarn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroSylthfarn/pseuds/ShiroSylthfarn
Summary: Selama satu dekade dikurang tujuh tahun, kita, secara diam-diam, saling mengobservasi satu sama lain. Lalu, kita berkenalan, bersahabat, berhubungan, dan berpisah, setelah satu dekade kita bersama.Karenamu, aku dapat mencintai seseorang selamanya.





	1. Shine on You

Bagi mereka berlima, Lee Jinki ekuivalen dengan matahari, sedangkan Kim Jonghyun ekuivalen dengan bulan.

Apabila matahari tiada di muka bumi ini, makhluk-makhluk tidak akan mengenal kata terang, bahkan tidak akan menciptakan dan meletakkan kosakata tersebut di dalam kamus bahasa mana pun. Nihil komposisi sekunder dalam membuat makanan bagi makhluk autotrof, berakibat makhluk-makhluk akan tewas sebab keterbatasan produksi oksigen.

Sementara itu, apabila bulan tiada di muka bumi ini, pasang surut lautan akan tereliminasi, berakibat makhluk-makhluk akan musnah dalam hitungan menit. Kehilangan tameng berarti ketidakmampuan untuk berlindung. Tanpa eksistensi bulan, Bumi akan dijatuhi ribuan benda langit dalam hitungan detik. Sama saja, makhluk-makhluk akan binasa.

Apabila Lee Jinki tiada, cahaya di antara mereka berlima akan menghilang.

Apabila Kim Jonghyun tiada, mereka akan mati.

* * *

_“Jinki.” Pemuda berambut segelap gagak itu memutar-mutar gelas berisi_ champagne _yang digenggamnya sambil tersenyum miris. “Apakah yang akan terjadi bilamana aku meninggalkanmu?”_

_Yang dituju termangu sesaat. Bukankah jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut sudah pasti dinyatakan sebagai signifikan?_

_Pemuda berambut sekelam langit malam pada musim dingin di seluruh dunia itu membalas senyuman lawan bicaranya seraya membelai rambut interlokutornya yang beraroma_ mint _itu selembut ibu membelai rambut anak tersayangnya._

_Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menyukainya._

_Oleh karena itu, pemuda bermarga Lee itu melakukannya._

_“Aku akan mati, Jonghyun.”_

Lee Jinki akan mati.

_“Oleh karena itu, jangan pernah kamu tinggalkan aku.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis seiring Shine on You menginvasi gendang telinga dan otak.


	2. Blue

Lee Jinki membenci psikolog.

Dia tidak berniat untuk berurusan dengan satu pun di antara ribuan dari mereka, walaupun pada saat ini, Lee Jinki positif didiagnosis mengidap skizofrenia.

Pemuda berambut sekelam langit malam pada bulan Desember itu tertawa di dalam hati. Skizofrenia? Dengan kata lain, dia gila?

Sejak manusia jelmaan malaikat itu dinyatakan meninggal dunia oleh tim medis, Lee Jinki sudah tidak bertegur sapa lagi dengan kewarasannya. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dan, dalam sekejap kedipan mata, berkenalan dengan ketidakwarasan. Nur digantikan oleh zulmat—dunia Lee Jinki runtuh berkat sebuah katastrofe yang tidak pernah sedetik pun didambakannya.

Dia tidak pernah menginginkan kematian Kim Jonghyun. Akan tetapi, sekak mat bagi Lee Jinki—dia tidak akan pernah bisa memutarbalikkan waktu. Seandainya saja memutar-mutar jarum jam ekuivalen dengan mengembalikan hari ini menjadi tanggal 18 Desember 2017, dia bisa berderap melawan tahi angin, mendobrak pintu sekencang mungkin dalam rangka memperlambat malaikat maut menjemput Kim Jonghyun, menghalangi aksi Kim Jonghyun dalam rangka menyudahi kroniknya.

Lee Jinki melirik ke belakang.

Walaupun tapak tilasnya tidak terlihat—tidak akan pernah terpandang—, wujud Kim Jonghyun, sebenarnya, selalu eksis, walaupun transparan.

Bukankah sebuah hal yang bagus jikalau sepasang mata redup Lee Jinki bisa bertatapan secara langsung dengan sepasang mata kirana yang dimiliki oleh Kim Jonghyun?

Lalu, mengapa?

Mengapa Lee Jinki dianggap gila?

* * *

Puluhan dari mereka berlalu-lalang di lorong, tetapi Lee Jinki tidak menemukan Kim Jonghyun. Dia meremas kain baju pasien yang dikenakannya kuat-kuat, seolah-olah meremas jantungnya. Apakah jika dia bisa merogoh jantungnya keluar dari tubuh, dia bisa menyusul pemuda berambut segelap gagak yang memiliki senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya itu?

Dingin.

Kini, Lee Jinki hanya bisa merasakan dingin di dalam hatinya.

Betapa Lee Jinki ingin meninggalkan blantika ini. Blantika ini, tanpa Kim Jonghyun, merupakan sebuah bualan belaka.

Tiada artinya lagi paru-paru ini menggembung apabila kisah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis seiring Blue menginvasi gendang telinga dan otak.


	3. Symptoms

Seperti biasanya, dia berlatih di apartemen lamanya. Dia tidak membiarkanku untuk mengganggunya, _earphone_ disematkan ke dalam lubang telinga sehingga suara-suara kompleks selain rangkaian komposisinya tidak menginterupsi konsentrasi yang sudah dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah. Kaus putih dan jins hitam dikenakannya—busana yang sederhana, tetapi tetap saja terlihat sesuai dengannya. Kata tiap kata disebutnya, nada tiap nada dicapainya, napas tiap napas dibebaskannya, baik secara halus maupun kasar. Kata membentuk frasa, frasa membentuk klausa, klausa membentuk kumpulan kalimat, kumpulan kalimat membentuk cerita, curahan hati.

Suaranya tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Aku selalu merasa tenang setiap mendengarnya bernyanyi. Dia selalu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, perasaannya, tenaganya setiap bernyanyi—bagiku, nyanyiannya adalah nyanyian penyejuk suasana, pengantar tidur, penenang hati.

Akan tetapi, aku memperhatikan satu aspek yang tidak pernah kuamati secara saksama sebelumnya. Imej Taemin sebagai calon koreografer melekat di dalam ingatanku selama delapan tahun sehingga kegiatan menari selalu mengingatkanku kepadanya, tetapi ini meninggalkan kesan yang baru.

Efeknya meminta Taemin untuk menjadi pelatihnya benar-benar berbuah mangga manis.

Gerakan tubuhnya yang ramping, tetapi kuat dan kekar, seolah-olah menghipnotisku. Derap tiap derap, hentak tiap hentak, langkah tiap langkah dituntaskan dengan mantap, tanpa seulas keraguan di wajahnya. Ekspresinya yang serius, tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang menyaksikannya, bahwa pintunya sedikit terbuka sehingga aku bisa menonton performa pribadinya, membuatku terpana.

Ayunan jarinya masih bisa kutoleransi, tetapi caranya memilin tubuhnya, kedua bahu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah secara perlahan, secara bergantian, seakan-akan menggodaku dengan sengaja, membuatku memutar adegan itu secara berulang-ulang di dalam pikiranku.

Wajahku memanas, diikuti oleh tangan, lalu kakiku, seolah-olah tubuhku dicelupkan ke dalam panci berisi air yang sedang direbus.

Sekali lagi, pada pandangan pertama, aku mencintainya.

"Hei," sahutku, meraih satu  _earphone_  untuk kulepas sehingga dia bisa mendengarku. Aku menarik tangan kirinya yang diluruskannya, seolah-olah berintensi untuk menggapai sesuatu. Sekejap, dia terbelalak, memandangiku dengan tatapan terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar, tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Tubuhnya bergemetar, menegang, terasa lemas dan lunglai di dalam dekapanku.

"Jinki," panggilnya dengan nada lemah dan rendah, hampir setara dengan lirihan. "Sejak kapan kamu berada di si—"

Dia tidak memunyai kesempatan untuk melanjutkannya. Kukunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang basah, melampiaskan perasaanku yang membuncah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sengaja mengimprovisasi koreografinya, Jonghyun?" lemparku, menghentikan kegiatanku untuk sementara waktu. Kupegang dagunya, mendekatkan wajahnya yang tidak bertenaga karena ulahku. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan kosong, tetapi bisa menenggelamkanku, seperti memohonku untuk berbuat lebih. "Apakah kamu bermaksud untuk menggodaku?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayunan bahu Jonghyun di performa Symptoms merusakku.


	4. Tonight

Kubuka jendela kamarku, langit diterawang oleh sepasang mata cokelat dengan tatapan sendu.

Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan?

Kedua tanganku bergemetar. Kuku-kukuku membiru, berkontak dengan dinginnya bayu pada saat ini. Namun, seberapa besarkah perbedaannya dengan hatiku yang, dalam kurun waktu sekejap, membeku kala itu?

Apakah aku membenci tanggal 18 Desember 2017?

Sepertinya itulah faktanya.

* * *

Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya kuharapkan?

Aku terkekeh di dalam hati, seringai yang tidak mewakilkan kebahagiaan terpatri di wajahku. Perutku terasa seperti digelitik olehnya—ya, oleh dirinya yang menemaniku selama sepuluh tahun lamanya, dirinya yang meninggalkanku seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun selain menitipkan  _dying message_ yang dipublikasikan kepada semua orang di blantika ini.

Namun, aku tidak bisa tertawa.

Langit malam pada hari ini berwarna hitam legam, tanpa setitik pun eksistensi bintang di antara kegelapan yang disaksikan oleh kedua bola mataku. Aku mencoba untuk mencari sebuah lingkaran berwarna  _broken white_ , tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Wahai awan kumulonimbus, apakah kamu menutupi  _seseorang_ yang sedang kucari keberadaannya?

Lidahku berdecak.

_Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya kauharapkan, Lee Jinki?_

Harapanku ekuivalen dengan kata mustahil di dalam kamus bahasa apa pun di dunia ini.

_Aku merindukanmu, wahai rembulanku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis seiring Tonight menginvasi gendang telinga dan otak.


	5. First Love

Sewaktuku menduduki bangku sekolah dasar, aku menaruh perhatian pada seorang perempuan. Aku tidak mengingat nama perempuan itu, tetapi aku sangat mengingat wajahnya. Dia merupakan perempuan yang mempunyai senyuman yang sangat menawan. Aku, yang berumur enam tahun pada saat itu, mengajaknya bermain bersamaku supaya aku bisa berteman dengannya. Kami saling mengejar satu sama lain di lapangan sekolah tanpa merasa lelah. Derap langkah cepat kami masih terdengar dengan jelas di dalam telingaku, seolah-olah kejadian itu sedang berlangsung saat ini. Akan tetapi, hubungan kami tidak pernah melebihi teman. Kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi setelah kami menginjak jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Ingatanku tentang perempuan tersebut terkubur begitu saja, tetapi jika berbicara tentang cinta pertama, wajah perempuan itu pasti terlintas di dalam pikiranku.

Ya.

Aku itu pemberani. Apakah kaupikir begitu? Menurutku, sih, itu benar. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakanku—tidak, sih. Aku memikirkannya, tetapi jika kurasa konsekuensi tersebut tidak merugikanku, aku tetap akan melakukannya—dan melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan isi pikiranku. Aku tidak akan merasa ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku merasa tertarik pada seseorang, bahkan aku tidak akan merasa takut untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan tersebut.

Akan tetapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk menegur _nya_?

Aku memerhatikan _nya_  sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa _nya_ sering mengunjungi kafe ini. Aku sering melihat _nya_ berkunjung seorang diri, tetapi tidak jarang kulihat  _dia_  menggiring teman-teman _nya_. Walaupun teman-teman _nya_ mempunyai wajah yang tampan sementara  _dia_  tidak terlihat setampan itu,  _dia_ itu...

... manis. Sangat, sangat, sangat manis.

Sependengaranku, nama  _pemuda itu_  adalah Lee Jinki.


	6. Dilemma

"Kuatir amat, sih."

"Ya, iyalah. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan persahabatan kita berlima menjadi berantakan hanya karena bocah KTP itu menyukai si bego yang tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang pernah dua kali satu kelas dengannya itu menaruh perasaan padanya?"

Oke, hujatanku keterlaluan banget. Walaupun begitu, seluruh ucapanku itu berdasar. Pasalnya, bagaimana bisa si bego itu tidak menyadari perasaan si bocah KTP itu sama sekali? Ini sudah berlalu selama tiga tahun—sebentar lagi empat tahun, bahkan. Apakah si bego itu terlalu terlena dengan cintanya kepada si pendek atau bagaimana, sih, aku tidak mengerti.

Ya, wajar-wajar saja, sih, si bego itu tidak sadar. Maksudku, si bocah KTP itu juga menunjukkan kepeduliannya secara setengah-setengah. Jadi, apa bedanya memperlakukan seseorang yang dicintainya dengan memperlakukan sahabat yang pernah menolongnya dari para pembuli yang tidak mengenal etika dan norma tersebut?

Halah, Choi Minho, kamu berkomentar seolah-olah bahwa kamulah yang paling berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Mencintai seseorang saja belum pernah—aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ya, ada saja, sih, beberapa orang yang membuatku merasa tertarik, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah ketertarikan tersebut akan berlangsung dengan lama atau tidak.

"Taemin saja tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Oke, aku juga mengkuatirkannya, tentu saja, tetapi kamu itu sebelas dua belas dengan chihuahua yang sedang mencari majikannya—kamu itu terlalu panik!" timpal Kim Kibum seenak jidat. Argh, aku benar-benar berkeinginan untuk menjitaknya. "Jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya?"

Aku memasang tampang jijik.

"Hah?" responsku refleks dengan nada heran. "Siapa?"

"Taemin," jawab Kibum singkat.

Aku melengos. "Buset." Dari mana, sih, dia mendapatkan pemikiran setolol itu? Begini, deh. Daripada memiliki perasaan khusus kepada si bocah KTP, lebih baik aku memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Jinki, deh. Eits, ini bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan khusus kepada si bego itu, oke? Kubisa-bisa dihajar si pendek sampai wajahku bengkak dan memar.

"Ooh, apa jangan-jangan Jinki?"

Baru saja kuomongi.

"Ngaur," semburku dengan raut wajah cemberut. "Jinki itu memang sahabatku—kami memang sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar, tetapi kami benar-benar tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain. Kami itu sebatas bersahabat saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang." Untuk mempertegas pembelaanku, aku mengetahui orientasi seksual si bego itu berbeda denganku saja pada saat dia mengatakan kepada kami bertiga bahwa dia menyukai si pendek. Oke, aku mengasumsikan bahwa aku ini biseksual, tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang...

... mungkin.

Kibum mendesah. "Kamu itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hei, Kibum."

"Apa?"

"Apabila kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, apa jawabanmu?" Aku terkekeh jahil. Oke, aku benar-benar mengharapkan tinjuan tepat di kedua pipiku secara tidak langsung.

Lima detik kemudian, kedua bola mata sipit si rubah itu terbelalak.

"HAH?"

 


	7. Understanding

Aku tidak pernah mengunjungi Fakultas Psikologi sebelumnya—hei, aku pernah mengunjungi Universitas Korea pada saat Kibum meminta tolong padaku untuk membawakan mapnya yang tertinggal di ruang tamu. Jadi, di sinikah Jonghyun berkuliah? Entahlah, ini, 'kan, hanyalah satu dari delapan gedung yang ada di dalam fakultas ini.

Aku mendengus.

Akankah aku bertemu dengannya? Walaupun aku tidak marah-marah amat, aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah aku bisa bertatap mata dengannya dalam waktu dekat ini atau tidak. Aku memang jauh lebih mempermasalahkan bagaimanakah dia akan bereaksi pada saat melihatku berada di dalam fakultasnya, tetapi aku pun tidak tahu bagaimanakah aku akan bereaksi apabila yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

...  _Focus group_ ini diadakan oleh Leeteuk-hyung dan teman-temannya, 'kan? Mereka mahasiswa semester empat, 'kan? Seharusnya tidak ada Jonghyun, dong.

... Seharusnya.

Pintu kelas dibuka, menampilkan lengan panjang seseorang yang, seketika, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak selama tiga detik, tetapi ia kembali berdetak lagi, walaupun jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Pagi ini, dia mengenakan  _outer_ lavender bermotif kotak-kotak yang lengan panjangnya digulung hingga mencapai di atas siku dan celana jins hitam. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di depanku sekarang?

Jonghyun melongo.

Aku pun ikut melongo.

Raut wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap eksistensiku di sini. "Mengapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

Aku memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum aku menunduk, melihat ke bawah meja. "Aku mendaftar ke  _focus group_ ini," jawabku tangkas. "Bukannya  _focus group_ ini terbuka untuk semua mahasiswa di Korea Selatan?"

"Sebelumnya ada kuesioner," balasnya, terperangah kaget. "Jumlah peserta  _focus group_ ini terbatas, bagaimana bisa kamu..."

 _Focus group_ ini dibuka untuk menangani stres akademik pada mahasiswa—itu yang tertulis di dalam pembukaannya, tetapi kuesioner yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk-hyung jelas-jelas mengukur tingkat depresi pengisinya.

Memangnya aku tidak mengerti?

"Aku mengerti, Jonghyun," helaku dalam-dalam. "Aku mengerti."

Yang dituju hanya bisa terdiam seribu satu bahasa. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan bercampuraduk—di antara rasa bersalah, bingung, dan ragu. Ya, dia sedikit—menurutku, sih—meragukanku.

Jonghyun meletakkan ransel di atas meja, seraya duduk di samping kiriku. "Kamu tidak memalsukan jawaban-jawabanmu, 'kan?"

Dasar skeptis tingkat dewa.

"Enggak, lah," jawabku, mencubit piki kanannya sampai dia mengaduh, mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang sudah berada di dalam kelas ini kontan menoleh kepada kami berdua. "Bagaimana bisa aku memalsukan jawabanku, sih?"

Yang dituju hanya bisa manyun.

"Maafkan aku, Jinki."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Santai saja, Jjong," senyumku melebar, seiring tangan kiriku meraih pundaknya yang ramping, tetapi kurus. Dia harus lebih banyak makan. "Aku paham, kok."


	8. Twilight

Matahari terbenam.

Biasanya, kami mengasosiasikan terbenamnya matahari dan terbitnya bulan dengan hubungan kami yang notabenenya tidak terelakkan, tetapi pada akhirnya, kami terputus oleh maut juga, sebagaimana matahari dan bulan tidak akan pernah bisa hadir di satu waktu.

 _Apabila kamu terjatuh, aku akan menyinarimu_. Begitulah katamu. Namun, kamu tidak pernah menyinari hari-hariku yang terlanjur gelap, segelap malam tanpa kehadiran bulan. Nelangsa menguasaiku, tetapi kamu seolah-olah tidak memedulikannya.

Akankah aku ditertawakan apabila aku berkata bahwa matahari tidak pernah terbit lagi? Walaupun dunia secara berulang-ulang didatangi dan ditinggali oleh matahari, aku merasa bahwa matahari telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Bulan telah abadi, menyinari malam-malam di seluruh dunia ini, tetapi tidak malamku. Malamku dibiarkan gelap, tanpa kehadiran sang bintang bahkan, kosong melopong dengan warna hitam menguasainya.

_Mengapa kamu sekejam ini padaku, Jonghyun?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis seiring Twilight menginvasi gendang telinga dan otak.


	9. Hello

"Jinki-hyung," respons Jonghyun dari ruang tamu. "Kata Taemin, dia akan membantumu."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Semua orang juga mengetahui seberapa serampangannya seorang Lee Taemin di dalam dapur. "Hah?"

"Iya," jawab Taemin kemudian, seraya figurnya terpampang dari balik pintu dapur yang digesernya. "Jonghyun-hyung sedang belajar, Kibum-hyung sedang mengerjakan tugas, dan Minho-hyung tidak mau membantumu, sedang menyaksikan pertandingan bola, katanya, tidak sudi diganggu, hahaha," kekehnya renyah.

Aku mengulum bibir, berusaha tabah.

"Sialan kamu, Minho," kutukku yang sedang mengupas kulit kentang. Ingatkan aku untuk melemparnya ke kepala Minho nanti.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Taemin antusias.

Aku menimbang-nimbang, mencarikan tugas yang seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit baginya agar dia tidak menciptakan kekacauan dengan kedua tangannya yang superajaib itu. "Bisakah kamu membalikkan telur yang sedang kugoreng itu? Aku sedang memotong sayur-sayurannya. Setelah telurnya matang, kamu bisa, 'kan, menggoreng empat buah lagi? Ambil saja telurnya di dalam kulkas. Aku baru menggoreng yang itu saja."

Yang ditunjuk menggangguk-angguk tanda paham. "Oke."

Lima detik kemudian, aku benar-benar menyesali keputusanku.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai Taemin di dalam urusan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan dapur.

* * *

Bagaimana tidak, sih?

Bukannya mengambil spatula, dia malah menggenggam gagang penggorengannya, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas sehingga telur yang ada di dalamnya memantul dan mendarat dengan posisi terbalik. Aku memang memintanya untuk membalikkan telur, tetapi bukan begitu juga caranya!

ASTAGA, TELURNYA HANCUR!

"HEH!" sergahku spontan. Bukannya berhenti, dia malah mengulangi gerakannya yang jelas-jelas memperburuk kondisi telurnya pada saat ini. Yang membuatku semakin jengkel, dia terkekeh-kekeh jahil pada saat melakukannya, pertanda bahwa dia sengaja melakukannya agar aku marah. "HEEEH!"

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Taemin seketika. "Oke, telur itu untukmu!"

"BRENGSEK!" semburku jengkel, seraya mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan sangar. "BRENGSEK KAU, LEE TAEMIN!"

Yang disembur hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saja.

* * *

 

"Buset." Minho menoleh ke arah dapur. "Ada apa, tuh?"

"Astaga," pucat Kibum seketika. "Kok, Jinki teriak-teriak, sih?"

Jonghyun, yang sudah meragukan niat pemuda berambut cokelat muda tersebut sebelumnya, hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi sedatar kover buku cetak Teori Kepribadian Klasik yang sedang dibacanya dalam rangka mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester sambil meloloskan nama lengkap sang tersangka dengan nada yang tidak kalah datarnya via bibirnya, "... Lee Taemin..."


	10. Depression

"Apakah kamu mengerti tentang depresi?"

Kueri seorang Kim Kibum membuatku termangu.

Oke, aku pernah mendengarkan curahan hati Jinki terkait dengan berbagai macam permasalahannya dalam menjalani kehidupan—bisa tentang keluarga, teman, dan lain-lain. Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal tersebut—depresi merupakan masalah psikologis dan tidak semua orang pernah mengalami depresi. Stres, memang, tetapi depresi tidak. Meskipun aku tidak berkuliah di jurusan Psikologi seperti Jonghyun-hyung, aku tidak secuek itu untuk tidak mencoba untuk mengerti. Tentu saja, pemahamanku itu sejalan dengan sudut pandangku terkait dengan hal abstrak tersebut.

Toh, aku ini, 'kan, aktor. Tentu saja, aku perlu mengeksplorasi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sifat dan tingkah laku seseorang seperti ini.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. "Tidak sejalan dengan pemahaman Jinki dan Jonghyun-hyung terhadap hal tersebut, maksudku. Mungkin Taemin juga, tetapi Taemin itu terlalu tertutup."

Terlalu tertutup atau terlalu pandai untuk menutupi perasaan? Selama sepuluh tahun, Taemin berusaha sekeras mungkin—walaupun tidak terlihat seperti itu. Taemin memang terlalu tenang—untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Jinki.

"Sama denganku kalau begitu," desah Kibum kemudian. Lalu, dia menyenderkan badannya di permukaan sofa—dengan sengaja memosisikan badannya hingga hampir melorot dari sofa bepermukaan licin tersebut. Dia memandangku dengan dalam dari balik kacamatanya—yang tentu saja dikenakannya sebagai dekorasi, tetapi dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia juga mempunyai masalah penglihatan, walaupun tidak separah Jinki. Apakah semua orang yang menyenangi kegiatan menggambar akan mengalami gangguan seperti itu?

... Tidak, deh. Jonghyun-hyung tidak mengalaminya—tidak. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Seingatku, Jonghyun-hyung sering menggunakan kacamata, tetapi aku tidak mengetahui mengapa. Berinisiatif untuk menanyakannya saja tidak pernah. Aku terlalu berfokus terhadap fakta bahwa dia itu pendek. Ditambah lagi, aku itu tinggi. Jadi, kesan bahwa dia itu pendek benar-benar terlihat.

"Aku merasa bodoh," pecah Kibum tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh—terlalu bodoh. Ya, terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti tentang penderitaan Jonghyun selama ini. Padahal, aku bisa saja berada di sampingnya setiap saat—aku berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap bersikap ceria pascaskandal Jinki waktu itu. Akan tetapi, benar saja—kehadiranku tidak akan cukup. Aku saja tidak akan cukup."

Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku, sih, tidak akan membantah apabila mereka mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya—untuk menghapus penderitaannya," lanjutnya—nada bicaranya mulai meninggi secara bertahap. "Akan tetapi, Jinki? Apakah ini benar-benar kesalahan Jinki?! Jinki sangat mencintainya—dia tidak pernah menginginkan kematian Jonghyun!"

Aku meringis.

"Menurutmu," henti Kibum sesaat—suaranya mulai terdengar parau. "Apakah Jonghyun hanya bisa memercayai Jinki? Apabila aku bisa memahami penderitaannya sebagaimana seharusnya, apakah Jonghyun akan memercayaiku juga? Apabila aku bisa memahami konsep depresi, gangguan mental, apapun itu sebagaimana seharusnya, apakah Jonghyun akan memercayaiku juga? Apakah Jinki akan memercayaiku—memercayai kita apabila kita bisa memahaminya?!"

... Aah.

Kibum...

... menangis. Lagi.

Sudah keberapa kali?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Napasku mulai memendek.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Jinki menyalahkan dirinya secara terus-menerus seperti ini! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jinki lebih menderita daripada ini—dia telah terlalu menderita! Dia tidak bersalah! Dia tidak bisa memperlakukan dirinya seperti tersangka seperti ini! Dia tidak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian ini! Yang seharusnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri itu aku! Aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun—aku membiarkan Jonghyun menderita! Aku membiarkan Jonghyun mengakhiri hidupnya! Apalah aku apabila dibandingkan dengan Jinki?! Setidaknya, dia mengerti! Aku?!"

Tangisan Kibum mengeras. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku lagi—ini terlalu tragis.

Mengapa?

Mengapa, Jonghyun-hyung, mengapa?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Minho," isaknya sesak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku langsung merogoh tubuhnya yang bergemetar—mendekapnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku juga," ucapku—suaraku bergetar. "Aku—kita tidak mengerti karena kita memang tidak bisa mengerti, bukan karena kita tidak mencoba untuk mengerti. Apabila mereka mengalami permasalahan hidup kita, bisa saja mereka merasa tertekan untuk menghadapi permasalahan tersebut, bahkan depresi—tetapi kita tidak. Kamu tidak bersalah—kita tidak bersalah apabila kita tidak bisa mengerti. Kita bersalah apabila kita tidak memerhatikan Jonghyun-hyung sebagaimana seharusnya dan kita memang tidak memerhatikannya sebagaimana seharusnya. Kita bersalah—aku, kamu, Taemin, bahkan Jinki, apabila aku boleh berkata jujur. Kita semua memang bersalah," lanjutku parau. Aah, suaraku terdengar sangat buruk. "Akan tetapi, Jonghyun-hyung pasti akan marah apabila kita bertingkah laku seperti ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita perbuat adalah mencegah hal yang sama terjadi lagi."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan Jinki meninggalkan kita—"

—sebagaimana Jonghyun-hyung meninggalkan kita.

"—karena kita mengharapkannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup, bahkan termasuk Jonghyun-hyung."

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jinki meninggal dengan cara yang sama seperti Jonghyun-hyung.


	11. Self

"Apakah aku benar-benar mengharapkan kesembuhan?"

Tanganku berhenti menulis. Tugas meringkas sejarah musik klasik kutinggalkan. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah Jonghyun yang sedang mendekap guling dengan tampang muram.

"... Maksudmu?" heranku. "Maksudku—menurutku, apabila kamu memutuskan untuk melakukan konsultasi seperti apa yang telah kamu lakukan selama ini, aku bisa mengasumsikan bahwa kamu menginginkan kesembuhan. Mungkin, kamu merasa tidak begitu—perasaan itu memang abstrak, kok, kita tidak bisa begitu saja mengartikan perasaan kita dengan baik dan benar—, tetapi hatimu merupakan pusat dari seluruh perbuatanmu."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu," responsnya singkat. Suaranya terdengar berdengung karena wajahnya dibenamkan ke guling, serta sekeliling tubuhnya dibungkus oleh selimut tebal. "Akan tetapi, semakin aku menjalani konsultasi ini, semakin aku menyadari bahwa sifatku, prinsipku, perilakuku—sebagian besar terbentuk bersama dengan perkembangan simptom-simptom gangguanku. Mereka—gejala-gejala gangguanku yang membuat kepalaku sakit perut dan perutku sakit kepala—terlalu berkaitan erat dengan kehidupanku, sampai-sampai aku berpikir apakah aku benar-benar berharap gangguanku bisa ditangani atau tidak." Jonghyun menghela napas panjang. Dekapan pada guling yang didekapnya mengerat. "Apakah aku akan berubah? Apakah aku akan... kehilangan diriku sendiri pada saat aku sembuh? Apakah aku... akan bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok yang baru... Kim Jonghyun yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat ini? Aku..." Raut wajahnya memucat. Suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya bergemetar—dia merasa kuatir. Jonghyun...

... merasa takut.

Takut.

Sangat takut.

"... takut." Dugaanku tepat. "Aku takut, Jinki." Lirihan itu terdengar jelas, lugas, dan padat, tetapi penuh dengan kecemasan, keraguan, dan tentu saja, ketakutan.

Aku langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Aku... aku tidak mau berubah," rintihnya—genggaman tangannya terhadap guling yang didekapnya menguat. "Aku tidak mau berubah, Jinki. Aku tidak mau..." Air matanya menetes satu demi satu, mengalir ke permukaan pipi, dan membasahi permukaan guling dengan simbol titik yang berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih banyak dan besar. "Tidak... aku tidak mau..."

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Aah, tubuhnya kurus dan mungil, tetapi kekar dan tegap. Dia memang merawat bentuk tubuhnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kamu tidak akan berubah, Jonghyun," kataku mantap. "Bagiku, bagaimanapun kamu bertingkah laku, bagaimanapun kamu mempersepsikan hal-hal yang terjadi di dalam kehidupanmu, bagaimanapun kamu mengambil keputusanmu, kamu tetaplah Kim Jonghyun yang kukenal selama ini." Aku mengecup keningnya. "Hatimu tidak akan pernah berubah, yang artinya kamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Tingkah lakumu, sifatmu, dan prinsipmu bisa jadi berubah, tetapi hatimu tidak. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Hatimu merupakan pusat dari segala perbuatanmu." Aku mengecup kedua pipinya.

Oke, dia tersenyum kecil. Pipinya memerah. Dasar manis.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, percayalah, kamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Jadi, tenanglah. Kamu tetaplah Kim Jonghyun yang kucintai—yang aku, Lee Jinki, cintai," akhirku dengan kecupan singkat di bibir merah mudanya. "Manusia itu fluktuatif, tetapi hati itu konstan. Hatimu itu bersinar terang. Sangat, sangat, sangat terang..." ujarku sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan lembut. "... kamu itu bintangku—penerang hidupku."

"Astaga, klise," ejek Jonghyun refleks—aku langsung tertawa miris. Ya, ampun, kalimatku benar-benar menjijikkan! Mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan baik dan benar?! Susunan kalimatku tidak pernah wajar! "Akan tetapi, tidak apa-apa. Kamu itu memang begitu. Aneh," lanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya, maaf, deh."

"Lho, tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya." Jonghyun terkekeh renyah. "Kamu membuatku merasa berharga dengan dirimu yang menawan seperti itu," senyumnya—sedih, tetapi tenang. Tubuhnya masih bergemetar, tetapi tidak secepat tadi. Dia mulai merasa tenang. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu."

Dia membalas kecupan singkatku dengan kecupan yang singkat juga, tetapi sarat cinta dan kasih, serta ragu—bagaimanapun juga, Jonghyun merupakan orang yang tidak bisa memercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Dia itu sangat terbuka, tetapi sangat sulit untuk didekati secara pribadi.

Sebagai salah satu orang yang sangat dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati, aku merasa sangat berharga. Aku merasa hidup berkat cintanya, berkat dirinya, berkat kasihnya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa mencintaimu."

Aku juga bersyukur bisa mencintaimu, Jonghyun.

Oleh karena itu, aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa kamu akan meninggalkanku, terlepas dari keinginanmu yang sangat kuat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu.

Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup.

Kamu itu berharga. Sangat, bahkan terlalu berharga.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih darimu mencintai dirimu sendiri, lebih dariku mencintai diriku sendiri.

Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.

Aku akan selalu menemanimu.

"Aku juga, Jonghyun."

Aku mencintaimu.


	12. Truth

Kelopak mataku terbuka sedikit, tidak kutemukan Jonghyun di sebelahku. Aku terbelalak, mencarinya di sudut-sudut kamar. "Jonghyun?" Pergi ke mana dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi ke balkon lagi, seperti waktu itu? Memangnya dia sudah baik-baik saja? Kalau belum, bagaimana?

Aku cepat-cepat bangkit, bergegas mencarinya sebelum pintu kamar terbuka dan kucium bau masakan yang sangat wangi datang dari arah dapur. Derit pintu kudengar, kutengok ke belakang. Kutemukan Jonghyun yang sedang memasang wajah datar seperti kemarin, tetapi sedikit jauh lebih cerah sebab kantong matanya tidak terlalu hitam seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"... Jonghyun?" sapaku ragu. Apakah dia sudah baik-baik saja? Rasanya aku bodoh sekali, pagi-pagi sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. Aku benar-benar mengkuatirkannya.

Dia memandangiku masih dengan wajah datar, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "... Makan," ucapnya pelan.

"Oh," sebutku. "Oke."

* * *

Masakan pagi ini adalah nasi kari instan yang dipanaskan oleh Jonghyun. Benar-benar, deh. Dia, belakangan ini, hanya mengonsumsi makanan instan saja. Itu, 'kan, tidak sehat. Yah, tetapi, jauh lebih baik begini, sih, daripada tidak makan sedikit pun atau menggunakan satu porsi makanan untuk sehari penuh. Lagipula, ini semua salahku. Nanti siang, aku akan memasakannya sesuatu yang jauh lebih bergizi, tetapi pertama-tama, dia harus mau kuseret keluar rumah terlebih dahulu, minimal ke supermarket. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya seorang diri, tidak mungkin juga aku memanggil Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin kemari. Untuk sementara ini, lebih baik aku saja sendiri yang menanganinya.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya," sebutku, selesai makan dengan cepat. Aku memang sedang lapar. Dia masih menyantap porsinya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi terlihat seperti banyak karena dia memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. "Kamu mau aku suapi?" Aku langsung menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah," tolaknya datar. "Repot."

"Tidak, kok," senyumku. "Daripada kamu malas makan begitu." Aku langsung mengambil sendoknya yang diturunkannya, seraya kuayunkan sendok yang membawa satu sendok nasi kari ke arahnya. "Aaaaa..."

Dia tertegun sesaat, tetapi pada akhirnya disantapnya dengan nikmat.

Aku tersenyum. "Nah, begitu, dong. Lagi, ya, aaaaa..."

Diterimanya lagi suapan kedua dariku. "Terima kasih, Jinki," ucapnya.

"Sama-sama."

* * *

Kulihat Jonghyun mengeluarkan kantong plastik setelah porsi makannya dilahapnya sampai habis. Setelah kutelaah, itu adalah obat-obatan. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Obat apa itu? "Jonghyun," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"... Itu..." Apakah aku harus menanyakannya? Apakah aku boleh mengetahuinya? Ah, tetapi bagaimana kalau itu adalah obat yang berbahaya? Masa' aku membiarkannya begitu saja? "... obat apa?"

Dia terbelalak lebar. Sudah kuduga, dia akan bereaksi seperti itu. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dariku, seolah-olah enggan menjawabnya. Astaga, apakah aku memang tidak boleh mengetahuinya?

"Ah, kalau kamu tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-a—"

Lalu, dia beranjak berdiri.

Kali ini, akulah yang terbelalak lebar. "J—Jjong!"

"Tunggu," suruhnya datar.

"Oh," ucapku. "Baik."

Selama beberapa saat, dia masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, dia pun keluar, membawa dua carik kertas yang kurasa berasal dari rumah sakit. Salah satu kertas diberikannya dengan tangan kirinya, kuambil untuk kulihat kertas apakah itu. Aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya, tetapi ini jelas-jelas kertas resep obat.

"Ci—ci—"

"Cipralex," lanjutnya. "Obat antidepresi. Satu lagi namanya aripiprazole, obat antipsikotik. Keduanya adalah obat yang harus digunakan sesuai dengan resep dokter."

Aku terperangah kaget. "... Eh..."

Kemudian, diserahkannya satu kertas lagi. Aku membaca apa yang tertulis di sana, lalu aku terbelalak lebar lagi. Yang benar saja...

_Seasonal Affective Disorder._

_... Jonghyun...?_

"... Ah..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku memang didiagnosis mengidap depresi, tetapi aku tidak didiagnosis mengidap gangguan mental tertentu. Akan tetapi, Jonghyun...?

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela.

Bola-bola putih itu masih turun dengan lebatnya.

Aku mengerti.

Jonghyun mengidap gangguan mental.

Mengapa Jonghyun selalu mempunyai keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menangani gangguan mentalnya. Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa terbebas dari gangguan mentalnya. Dia merasa bahwa dia akan selalu dibelenggu, diganggu, dihantui, diperangkap, dan diteror oleh gangguan mentalnya.

Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Sehat. Pulih.

Napasku memendek.

"... A... Aku..." ucapku terbata-bata. "... boleh tahu soal ini?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Yang lain..." putusnya sesaat, seraya dilanjutkannya, "... nanti."


	13. The Lazy Song

"Pernahkah kamu berada di suatu titik di mana kamu ingin sekali menulis sesuatu, tetapi kamu tidak tahu kamu harus menulis apa?"

Jinki tertawa renyah. "Memangnya kamu sedang mengalaminya?" Kemampuan observasi yang bagus, Lee Jinki. Aku mendengus.

"Begitulah," senyumku miris. "Aku ingin sekali menulis sebuah lagu, tetapi aku tidak tahu lirik seperti apakah yang ingin kutulis. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menulis apa-apa, deh."

"Mengapa tidak kamu tulis saja seperti itu?" Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Bruno Mars saja menulis The Lazy Song.  _Today I don't feel like doing anything..._ tet, not, net, tet, not, net," tirunya dengan suara yang sangat dibuat-buat, membuatku yang sedang menyeruput kopi hampir menyemburkannya, spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga, Lee Jinki!" semburku, masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kamu memintaku untuk menulis seperti ' _today I want to write something, but I can't'_?" lanjutku, meniru nada The Lazy Song. Sekejap, aku meringis, merasa geli dengan tingkahku sendiri. Yang lebih menggelikan Jinki, sih, tapi. Idenya benar-benar mengocok perutku, atau malah memelintir perutku? Perut dan tenggorokanku sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak—dan kencang, deh, sepertinya. Aku jadi takut mengejutkan yang lainnya di dalam tidurnya—tertawa.

"Boleh-boleh saja," responsnya, yang sekali lagi membuatku tertawa. Apa-apaan, sih, bapak tua satu ini? "Pasti banyak yang akan menyukainya, soalnya hal-hal seperti itu seringkali terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari."

"Tidak, ah, tidak," tolakku cepat. "Aku sering menulis lagu romantis. Masa' aku tiba-tiba mengubah  _genre_ ku begitu? Bisa-bisa aku disemprot para penggemarku." Aku memutar-mutar pulpenku. "Namun, aku bisa menulis sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu di dalam buku harianku. Idemu yang menggelikan itu harus diabadikan dalam bentuk tulisan."


	14. Mother

Kumekarkan kelopak mataku, menemukan si rambut belah pinggir yang sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan sedatar dinding kamar. Kibum sedang meletakkan nampan yang sepertinya berisi sarapanku di atas meja, menyapaku dengan nada bicaranya yang tidak kalah datar, "Hei, orang sakit. Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih sehat?"

Aku sedikit menyengir. "Ya. Kepalaku masih berat, tetapi untuk sementara ini, aku sudah bisa beraktivitas secara optimal," jawabku. "Terima kasih, lho, Kibum. Kamu tidak pernah berubah—tetap saja mengkuatirkanku."

"Kekebalan tubuhmu itu lemah, idiot," hinanya. Aku menyengir lebar. "Wajar saja, dong, aku sering mengomelimu seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku saja—apa, sih, sisi positifnya mengerjakan tugas pada tengah malam? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" Dia berkacak pinggang.

"Delapan tahun."

"Astaga, kamu benar-benar menghitungnya."

"Iya, dong," banggaku, cengiranku melebar. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingatnya? Kibum adalah orang yang berdiri di sebelahku ketika kami menghadiri rangkaian acara penerimaan peserta didik baru pada saat sekolah menengah pertama. "Omong-omong, di mana Minho dan Taemin?"

"Tugas," jawabnya singkat. "Minho sedang membuat film pendek dan Taemin sedang mendiskusikan koreografi yang diusulkannya kepada kelompoknya."

Aku melirik ke arah sekeliling. "Lalu, Jonghyun?"

"Keluar," jawabnya lagi. "Membeli bahan makanan dan minuman untuk kita, serta obat untukmu." Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. Walaupun begitu, aku masih mengkuatirkannya. Salju masih turun dengan lebatnya di luar jendela—akankah dia baik-baik saja? Meskipun dia mengaku kepada semua orang yang mengenalinya dia menyukai musim dingin, dia mempunyai hubungan yang begitu rumit dengan musim itu. Aku tidak begitu yakin dia bisa melihat salju tanpa berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apalagi kalau dia sendirian.

"Dia terlihat sangat suntuk. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya berbelanja. Awalnya, sih, dia bersikukuh untuk menjagamu, tetapi aku membujuknya karena kurasa dia perlu berjalan-jalan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya," jelasnya panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas. "Dia, 'kan, sangat mudah tertekan. Oleh karena itu, dia perlu menghirup udara luar. Setidaknya, dia bisa merasa lebih lega."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Kibum benar-benar memperhatikan Jonghyun secara saksama. Ah, aku memang terlalu mengkuatirkannya. Benar kata Kibum, akan jauh lebih baik apabila Jonghyun menghirup udara segar di luar rumah.  _Me time_ , kalau kata orang-orang. Lagipula, bola-bola putih yang turun dari langit dengan indah seperti ini pasti akan menghibur hati, mengisi tenaga Jonghyun yang sudah semalaman merawatku sampai kurang tidur. Toh, dia menyukai musim dingin. Semoga saja dia justru merasa jauh lebih baik dengan berjalan-jalan di tengah turunnya salju, berada di antara kerumunan orang lain—bisa jadi dia bertemu dengan teman-teman kampusnya di tengah jalan sehingga dia bisa mengobrol bersama mereka, 'kan? Ya, semoga saja begitu.

"... Hehehehehe... terima kasih, Kibum," ucapku. "Kamu benar-benar seperti figur seorang ibu bagi kami."

"Heh," cemberutnya. "Pertama, aku tidak memerlukan kalian merasa berterimakasih. Aku melakukannya karena kalian berempat adalah sahabatku. Kedua, aku ini laki-laki. Jangan menyamaratakan kepedulianku dengan kepedulian ibu kalian masing-masing, dong."

Aku tertawa renyah. "Hehehehehe."


	15. Asclepias

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Tiga tangkai telah dibinasakannya dengan benda yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membelah kertas.

Bunga  _asclepias_ adalah bunga yang melambangkan reminisensi yang menyayat hati. Kembang berkelir putih suci yang ayu, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terpana berkat kirana mentari yang dipantulkannya dengan sempurna, terutama jika embun menghiasi. Kelopaknya kecil, namun cukup mendekorasi dunia. Sungguh sayang tangan sang pemuda menumpas habis eksistensi puspa itu, seolah-olah ia adalah musuh amerta yang sepantasnya ditiadakan.

Ini bukanlah pretensi, ini adalah intensi yang telah dikalkulasikannya secara matang.

Biasanya, dia menunggu kawan-kawannya terlelap, bertualang di alam mimpi. Langit malam Seoul sebagai latar belakang, dia berdiri di balkon lantai dua puluh tiga.  _Bagusnya aku langsung melompat saja_ , batinnya,  _tetapi aku pasti akan dicegah bapak tua itu._ Akibatnya, dia merenggut nyawa bunga yang cantik nan malang itu di bawah langit tanpa bintang.

Pandangan menjuju tangkai, dilesatkannya  _cutter_ ke permukaannya hingga putus. Empat.

Dia lupa bahwa bulan sabit menyaksikannya dalam diam.

* * *

Kadang-kadang, dia mengenakan baju lengan panjang.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tetapi dia yang biasanya hanya menutupi kejantanannya saja dengan celana pendek, yang mengekspos tubuhnya yang ramping, mungil, tetapi berotot itu jelas-jelas terlihat pelik di mata teman-temannya dia tiba-tiba saja berbalut  _sweater_ tebal. Di Seoul memang sedang musim dingin, tetapi menurut asumsi teman-temannya, lain dengan si yang dijuluki bapak tua, dia seharusnya kuat-kuat saja terhadap dinginnya ibukota Korea Selatan pada saat ini.

"Jonghyun," panggil si yang dijuluki ibu-ibu kepada temannya yang kali ini mengenakan  _sweater_ cokelat, "kok, kamu pakai  _sweater_ , sih? Biasanya telanjang bulat." Tidak telanjang juga, sih, Kim Kibum.

Jonghyun merengut. "Dingin," jawabnya tangkas. Selalu begitu.

Jonghyun hanya tinggal menunggu dua kawannya yang sedang berada di kampus pulang, lalu menanyakan hal yang sama.  _Repetisi_ , batinnya.

Dua? Soalnya yang satu lagi sudah paham mengapa.

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba saja, Kibum menggerutu setelah membuka pintu geser menuju balkon. "Ini apa, sih?! Sirup, ya?!" tunjuknya ke wilayah yang kemarin ditempatinya untuk memotong bunga-bunga yang malang. Jonghyun meringis, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak mencurigakan.  _Rasanya sudah kubersihkan tadi malam, deh, tetapi ada yang luput, ya?_ pikirnya sesaat. "Siapa, sih, yang berulah?!"

"Burung," jawab Jonghyun singkat, menyeringai jahil. Kibum melempar apel yang sedang disantapnya ke arah temannya yang iseng tingkat dewa Zeus itu.

Padahal...

* * *

 _"JONGHYUN!" pekik si bapak tua, wajah horornya cepat-cepat mendekati pemuda yang sedang melenyapkan kelopak-kelopak bunga_ asclepias  _yang berceceran_   _di permukaan lantai. Seharusnya kelirnya putih, tetapi mengapa kedua mata Lee Jinki mempersepsikannya sebagai merah? Mengapa gelombang warna yang diterima oleh kedua mata Lee Jinki adalah gelombang warna merah?_

_Yang salah ilmu fisika atau persepsi kita selama ini? Jangan mempercayai sesuatu secara bulat-bulat, memang. Ini konotasi, bukan denotasi._

_"HENTIKAN!" Ditepaknya_ cutter  _kuning itu hingga terpelanting ke dalam ruang keluarga, dipaksanya Kim Jonghyun menatapnya dengan sedikit cengkeraman di wajahnya. Bunga_ asclepias  _tengah menitikkan air mata, turun dari hulu ke hilir, meratapi kehancuran mahkotanya yang tercerai-berai di permukaan balkon. "BERHENTI MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"_

_Bulan sabit masih menjadi saksi bisu pertikaian mereka berdua._

_Di balkon lantai dua puluh tiga, Jonghyun selalu membuat berpuluh-puluh garis di pergelangan tangannya._


End file.
